Here Be Dragons
by FAnimator661
Summary: Nace had been told stories of dragons as a child. When one serendipitously saves her from execution in Helgen, though, she suddenly finds herself at the beginning of her journey as Dovahkiin-Dragonborn, a Hero of Legend. Can Nace's power of the Thu'um along with her unlikely allies triumph over the ancient beasts as war ravages across the land, threatening to tear it apart?
1. Unfortunate Turn

The night was cold, as all Skyrim nights are. Just as Nace had thought she'd begun to grow accustomed to them, they grew colder still. Her breath was visible before her in icy puffs and a shiver of worry traveled down her entire body. She was supposed to have come upon the next inn by now; she had followed the last inn keeper's directions to the letter, which included the warning of bandits flooding this particular area. The woman pulled her cloth cloak tighter around her shoulders and tugged the hood down over her head. Beneath her, she could feel the vibration of her horse's whinny of disagreement to their current course. She reached down and ran a hand over her steed's mane.

"It's alright," She whispered. "I'm sure we'll see it any moment, now."

The sudden sound of a twig breaking nearby caused her to jolt in her saddle. Her horse whinnied in argument again and nearly stopped. She urged him on as she surveyed the dark forest for any sign of trouble with one hand on the sword at her belt. The silence of the forest unnerved her and she was positive she saw something move in the darkness. A shadowed form leapt out of the space between two trees and directly towards her. Her horse whinnied loudly and reared back. The rider of the other horse jerked the reins to the side in an attempt to go around, but the two collided and both riders were thrown from their steeds.

Nace landed in a bluff of snow. Her hands fumbled for her sword as she thrashed in the powdery cover to stand. She finally reached her feet and pulled her weapon free, its point towards the stranger who had just sat up. A hood obscured a majority of the stranger's face, but a long, thin scar stretched across the lips. The stranger looked towards Nace and began to say something that was drown out by the thunder of more hooves. Nace paused and tried to find out where the sound was coming from when she was suddenly surrounded by Imperial soldiers on horseback with their weapons drawn. She looked in the stranger's direction for an explanation, but found the stranger had completely disappeared. Dark marks were left on the snow where the stranger had been, but Nace didn't have the time to wonder what they were as she was roughly disarmed and her hands bound by an Imperial. Another soldier approached the darker snow and examined it closely with a torch in hand.

"Hm," She said as if her initial guess had been correct. "It's blood, indeed. Fresh." She looked at Nace with contempt. "Assassin! You're under arrest for murder!"

"What!?" Nace gasped in horror and shook her head. "No! I-"

"There's more, Captain!" A third Imperial called attention to Nace's bag, which he had inspected while everything else had gone on. He pulled the bag off of her horse and held it with its mouth open to the captain. "Bones."

"More victims, no doubt," The Captain said in disgust. "Do you Stormcloaks truly know no bounds? You will pay for your crimes."

"Stormcloak?" Nace exclaimed as the Captain approached her. "No, you're mistaken! This is just a misunderstanding! There was another-"

"No more excuses," The Captain said. "Your kind has made more than enough excuses for their actions, but that will all soon come to an end." The Captain knocked Nace's head with the heel of her sword and knocked her unconscious. She loaded Nace's unconscious body onto the back of her horse and galloped away. They rejoined their regiment and loaded Nace into a carriage with the other prisoners and continued on their. A few miles down the road, Nace's eyes blinked open and through hazy eyes she saw the setting sun through the tall evergreens and felt the constant bump of the carriage she sat in.

"Hey, you," A man's voice said in her direction. Nace blinked her eyes some more and sat up, able to see more clearly the man dressed in a dark blue and chainmail uniform sitting diagonally across from her. "You're awake. You were trying to cross the border weren't you? To get away after killing that Imperial soldier?"

"I didn't kill anybody," Nace snapped groggily. "I'm not supposed to be here."

"Same here," A man at the other end of the bench piped up.

"The thief walked right into an Imperial ambush," The man in uniform said.

"Yeah," The thief said gruffly. "If it weren't for you Stormcloaks, I'd've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell by now." He looked to Nace. "We don't belong here, you and I. It's these Stormcloaks they're after."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds, thief," The Stormcloak soldier said.

"Shut up back there!" The Imperial soldier who drove the carriage barked. The thief rolled his eyes and looked to the man who sat beside Nace with his mouth gagged.

"What's wrong with him?" The thief asked.

"Watch your tongue!" The Stormcloak said angrily. "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King of Skyrim!"

"Ulfric?" The thief repeated fearfully. "The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion! But if they captured you then . . ." He stopped, afraid to go on. Nace felt a knot of fear form in her stomach. "Gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know friend," The Stormcloak soldier said. "But wherever it is, Sovngarde awaits."

"No, this can't be happening!" The thief cried. "This can't be happening!"

Nace listened to their conversation while she looked ahead and tried to figure out where they were going. A decrepit road sign crept up alongside of the carriage with writing scrawled in a barely visible script on its many directional arrows. She found the one that pointed in the direction they currently travelled, though she had to contort her neck to read it, and found it was labelled 'Helgen.' She returned her gaze to the road ahead of them and saw a tall wall approaching. The tall wooden gates stood wide open and ready to admit the Imperials.

"General Tullius, sir!" One of the soldiers stationed on the wall called. "The headsman awaits!"

"Good," An aged, strong voice answered. The dark-skinned man with silver hair and golden armor nodded. "Let's get this over with."

"Divines," The thief prayed. "Help me, please!"

People and children emerged from their homes to watch as the carriages rolled through the road and towards the crumbling, stone tower that marked the center of town. Citizens looked upon them all with cold, fixed stares and shouted obscenities. Finally, the carriage came to a stop and the prisoners inside were unloaded and marked off by an Imperial holding a paper and quill. Nace stepped out of the carriage, unable to take her eyes off of the bloodied stone block that sat at the feet of a masked man: the executioner. The soldier holding the list began to call off names.

"Ulfric Stormcloak," The soldier said and scribbled something onto the paper. "Jarl of Windhelm."

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" The Stormcloak who had been in Nace's carriage and now stood beside her.

"Ralof of Riverwood."

The outspoken Stormcloak slowly made his way towards the chopping block. For once, it seemed he didn't have anything to say.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No, I'm not a rebel!" The thief, who had shaken like a leaf the entire time, finally stumbled forward. He knelt at the soldier's feet and pleaded tirelessly. The Imperial looked more than a little uncomfortable. "You can't do this!" The Imperial said nothing and looked away.

Lokir sprung to his feet, probably in the hopes of taking the Imperial soldiers by surprise when they were caught off guard by his display, and sprinted past the soldier and his accompanying Captain. The Captain shouted one final warning to stop before signaling the archers. Lokir didn't make it three more steps before an arrow pierced his back and sailed right through his torso. He collapsed, dead, without another sound.


	2. Escape from Helgen

The Captain turned to the rest of the prisoners with a glare.

"Anybody else feel like running?" She asked in a gruff voice.

Surprisingly, there was no answer. The soldier who held the list looked at Nace and then back at the list with a confused expression.

"You there," He nodded towards her. "Step forward. Who are you?"

"My name is Nace," She stepped forward as asked. "I'm a Nord returned here to Skyrim to bury my mother and father's bones in their homeland, as per their final request."

"She's lying," The Captain said. "I caught this assassin red-handed. She killed an Imperial soldier in cold blood and we caught her as she tried to escape."

Nace said nothing. It wouldn't have helped, as she saw it. She knew the truth. The soldier looked at his superior.

"Captain, she's not on the list," He said. "What do we do?"

"Were you not listening, Hadvar?" The Captain asked. "She murdered your fellow Imperial! Damn the list! She goes to the chopping block."

"By your orders, Captain," Hadvar said reluctantly. "I'm sorry. At least you'll die here, in your homeland." He jerked his head towards his superior. "Follow the Captain, prisoner."

Nace bowed her head and slowly ambled after the Captain's long strides between the prisoners to take her place next to the executioner. Nace stood between Ralof and another Stormcloak soldier. She felt her hands and arms begin to shake. She was about to die, and there was nothing she could do. _Mother, father_, she thought quickly as a final solace to herself. _I'll be with you soon_.

"Ulfric Stormcloak," General Tullius' voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Some people in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." Ulfric's arguments were reduced to a few, unintelligible muffles by the gag. "You started this war. You plunged Skyrim into chaos," Tullius continued. "And now the Empire is going to put you down and restore peace!"

A roar echoed through the cold, stale air that blew gently through the dried grasses on the ground. Everyone looked up into the air in confusion. The call was unlike anything Nace had ever heard. A few of the guards became skittish and placed their hands readily on their weapons.

"What was that?" Hadvar asked.

"Nothing," Tullius brushed the phenomenon off like dust. But he did seem more intent on making the ceremony short. "Carry on."

"Yes, General Tullius!" The Captain assented. She turned to the Priestess of Arkay who stood beside her. "Read them their last rites."

The Priestess began her sermon that gave the souls of the prisoners to the shelter of the Divines and praised Nirn. Not two words into her speech, a Stormcloak soldier burst forward from the line and interrupted her. It seemed, to Nace at least, all Stormcloaks seemed to be outspoken.

"For the love of _Talos_," He emphasized the name and glared at the soldiers. "Shut up and let's get this over with." He had already sauntered up the chopping block and was on his knees.

"As you wish," The Priestess growled.

"Come on!" The Stormcloak jeered as the Captain stepped up behind him. "I haven't got all morning!" He was doubled over so his cheek rest against the dried blood of previous victims. A smile was spread across his face. "My ancestors are smiling upon me, Imperials," The Stormcloak said as the executioner raised his axe. "Can you say the same?"

Nace certainly hoped his question was rhetorical, because the executioner's axe severed his neck from his shoulders before he could get an answer. Other Stormcloak soldiers began to speak out against the Imperials, but their cries were drown out by the dissent from the citizens of Helgen, who screamed for the death of the Stormcloaks. The Captain pointed to Nace.

"Next: the Nord assassin!"

Another roar sounded in the sky. The Captain opted to ignore the sound this time and called for Nace to come forward again. Nace did as she was told and stood before the block. The Captain came behind her and pressed her face to the block none too nicely. Hadvar watched and felt something brewing in his stomach. All Nace could see was the executioner, with his giant axe, and the tower that stood behind him. Roars again came from the sky and she would have gasped at what she saw next if it hadn't rendered her breathless. A reptilian form with wings appeared in the sky from behind the trees. Its body was covered in black scales, which made it stand out against the vibrant, blue Skyrim sky. The executioner, unable to see what was going on behind him, continued to prepare for Nace's death.

"What in Oblivion is that!?" General Tullius shouted and drew his sword.

"Sentries!" The Captain called as the beast flew towards the village, its target appearing to be the tower. "What do you see?"

"It's in the clouds!" One called as the beast crashed onto the tower. Its talons, embedded on its wings, scratched and buried themselves into the stone as if it were nothing. It surveyed the scene before it with quick, silver eyes and when they fell upon Nace, the woman was sure the creature was looking directly at her. Looking back, Nace found the creature's name on her lips.

_Dragon_.

Soldiers scrambled, unsure of how to fight a beast they had never seen. The executioner dropped his axe in fear and fled. The dragon opened its maw and a strange roar erupted from its throat. All went white for a moment then faded. Balls of fire fell from a swirling vortex in the sky as Nace quickly got to her feet and ran.

"Follow me, kinsman," Ralof shouted when he noticed her up. "The gods won't give us another chance!" He motioned to the keep. "This way!" And he took off.

Nace followed while she tried to get her hands free from her binds. Inside the keep were other Stormcloak soldiers as well as a freed Ulfric Stormcloak. Ralof approached the Jarl while Nace stepped off to the side and tried to twist her hands free. It did little good. All she could do was wring her wrists until they were raw.

"Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing!?" Ralof asked. "Could the legends be true?"

"It's a dragon," Nace said. "And whether or not they are legends should be _very_ clear right now."

"She's right," Ulfric said gravely. "Legends don't burn down villages."

A roar sounded from outside and the keep shook violently. Stones dropped to the ground and shattered into pieces as though they were made of glass. The dying Stormcloak soldier coughed violently as pieces of rock fell on him.

"We need to move, now!" Ulfric said.

"We can go up through the tower," Ralof pointed to the stone staircase that spiraled up the keep. "Let's go!"

Nace was tempted to stay, but not one of the damned soldiers had a knife on them to free her hands. Ralof charged up the stairs and Nace followed in the hopes of finding something on one of the upper floors to free herself. The dragon punched the wall of the keep on the second floor inward and caused Ralof and Nace to stop dead in their tracks. The dragon opened its mouth sprayed fire into the keep, but instead of an earsplitting roar, a single word registered in Nace's ears:

_Yol_.

The smoke and fire cleared as the dragon beat its wings powerfully and continued its rampage elsewhere. Ralof shoved Nace forward onto the burnt wooden floor and looked outside. Smoke rose high into the sky from a nearby building where the straw-thatched roof burned. He coughed and waved some of the smoke aside. He turned to Nace and pointed down to the burnt mess.

"See the inn on the other side?" Ralof shouted. Nace peered outside the keep and nodded. "Jump through the roof and keep going!"

_I'd almost rather take my chances with the dragon,_ Nace thought as she rolled her eyes. She saw no other way out, though, and stepped back. She took two steps forward, leaped across the gap, and fell into the second floor of the inn. Nace rolled to her feet and ran across the room. She dropped to the ground floor through a hole in the floor and exited the inn. Hadvar stood a few feet away and tried his best to guide the citizens of Helgen through the chaos.

"Don't look up!" He ordered a couple of survivors that stood behind him. He looked to a boy no older than ten that stood a few meters away, frozen in fear as the dragon circled overhead. "Haming, you need to get over here-Now!" The boy stumbled towards Hadvar and scampered behind some burning debris in fear. "Koral!" Hadvar called to one of his fellows just as he was caught in the dragon's fire. "Gods!" He swore as he noticed Nace. "Still alive, prisoner?" He jerked his head to the side as he turned. "Follow me if you want to stay that way."

"You know what would also help me stay that way?" Nace said as she crouched for cover beside Hadvar. "If you would cut these Divines' damned bonds!"

"We haven't the time right now. We've got to get to proper cover!" Hadvar argued and turned to another soldier. "Gunmar, take the boy! I've got to find General Tullius and join the defense."

Hadvar took off around the corner of a smoldering house and Nace followed. She sprinted through the smoke-filled streets and stepped carefully over the bloodied bodies of fallen soldiers, almost all burned or scorched. A giant shadowed crisscrossed over her head ominously as she journeyed into a small back alley behind Hadvar. A rush of air nearly forced her to the ground and she reflexively pushed herself against the stone wall as claws buried themselves in the scorched earth where she'd stood moments ago. Leathery wings nearly enveloped her as the dragon, roosted on the wall that she and Hadvar pressed silently against, reared its head back and spit forth more flames. The two detached themselves from the stone as the dragon took to the air again with a roar.

Just through the remains of a burning house, General Tullius and a group of Imperial soldiers stood amidst the rubble. Archers shot volley after volley of flaming arrows at the dragon, but any arrows that didn't bounce off the creature's rough hide just buried themselves harmlessly in the tough scales. The General watched in horror as the dragon looped back around in the sky and dove toward his mean. It plucked one right off the ground in its mighty jaws and roughly through him about as it ascended. Tullius' eyes traced the soldier's bone crushing descent as he finally tore free from the dragon's mouth and plummeted to the ground.

"That's it. It's no good," He addressed his soldiers loudly. "Everyone to the Keep! We're getting out of here!"

"Looks like we're following them," Hadvar said as they rounded a crumbling building. "Come on, prisoner, to the Kee-" He stopped when he saw the navy blue cloak and chainmail wearing soldiers headed in the same direction. Hadvar drew his sword and stormed forward. Nace frowned and followed him. "Ralof, you traitor! Out of my way!"

"Are you kidding me!?" Nace shouted and slammed her bound hands across the back of Hadvar's head. He turned with a ludicrous expression on his face as Nace next grabbed his wrist and effortlessly jerked his sword out of his hand. She cut her binds and tossed the sword on the ground. "We have better things to do than worry about your stupid war! Pull your head out of your arse, soldier, and get in the _damned_ Keep!"

Hadvar stood, dumbstruck, and looked between his sword at his feet and her unforgiving expression. When he failed to respond, Nace sighed irritably and sprinted into the Keep by herself. Inside, the Keep quaked and some dust fell through the stones as they moved from the dragon's attacks, but the structure remained pretty sturdy overall. Nace muttered angrily to herself as she tore through the chests and shelves inside the dimly lit room. She retrieved a few weapons and a set of Imperials leathers. She quickly replaced her prisoner's rags and set off through the halls. She came to a cell door that stood strong despite her best efforts to force it open.

"Key," She mumbled and searched the pockets of her borrowed armor. "Key, key, key-ah!" She pulled the small metal object free from one of the pockets. "Key!"

The door flew open just as a couple of Stormcloaks entered. They cast a single glance at her Imperial armor and drew their weapons in preparation for an attack. Nace rolled her eyes and drew her own weapons.

"Divines help me, this war is going to be the literal death of me," She said under her breath. "Now, listen, I'm not-"

The only response she received was a war axe intended to be lodged in her skull. She ducked and rolled behind the attacker. She reversed her grip on her sword and stabbed the blade into the back of the Stormcloak's knee. He screamed and his weapon clattered against the ground. Nace stood and spun with her sword raised, beheading the man and facing her next opponent with one swift motion. The second soldier charged forward with only a sword in hand. Nace easily evaded the attack and shoved her sword through the attacker's stomach. She sheathed her sword and looked down at the two with a scowl. She turned to the door they'd come through and crinkled her nose.

"Well," She placed her hands on her hips. "Let's hope the rest of the trip will be much less eventful."


End file.
